It never rains but pours
by Bacon Yu A Pie
Summary: Alex meets with Sabina again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: None of the characters are mine, especially Alex. If he were mine, i'd be happy forever. Also, if he were real and mine...yum.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the people who reveiwed while this fic was under a different SN, but it's back up! And i also had to wait three days before i could upload anything so... yeah. Anyway, It's my first fic, so don't be too hard! I've only read up to the 4th book because none of our local book stores have Scorpia. It takes place a few years after the Eagle Strike. I really have no idea what to do after this so please give ideas on what to do! I also said that Sabina's dad died, and lets just say he did. At least inthis story. Thanks and i hope you enjoy!

Alex stood by the glass paned window, staring out towards the busy street. His hands were loosely held behind his back and his legs were held slightly apart. To a normal passerby, it would seen as if he were normal teenager, in awe of the shiny cars parked outside of the restaurant he was inside of, but to anyone who knew his real identities, they would see that his eyes were not really staring at anything. They seemed to look off into the distance, as if in deep thought. His eyes were glazed over. The same eyes that had seen so many before him die. The same eyes embalmed with loss, hatred, sadness, making him look as if he were twice as old. They were not the eyes you would expect a normal boy would have, but of course, if you truly knew who he was, you would know that he wasn't a normal boy.

No, not a normal boy.

He was Alex Rider.

Alex Rider, the boy who had suffered through innumerable psychological and physical ordeals that most would never dream of going through. Alex Rider, the superhero, saving the world from countless evil doers. Alex Rider, the hart breaker. Alex Rider, the martyr.

Flashback

"_Bye Alex." Blunt said, turning his back to leave._

"_So that's it?" He yelled, "That's all I get. Just one measly goodbye? Not even a 'Good Job Alex', or 'Well done! You saved the world again!'?"_

_Turning slowly around, Blunt asked, "ok then, Good Job Alex. We'll call you if we need you again."_

"_Oh, is that what you think? Whenever you guys are stuck, call for Alex. He's like a puppet, just pull the right strings and he'll do whatever you want him to. When he needs help, we'll just leave him to die, but we don't care as long as we get what we want."_

"_Alex, you're overreacting."_

"_I'm overreacting? I'M OVERREACTING? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M FUCKIN OVERREACTING WHEN I JUST SAVED YOUR BUTTS FROM GETTING KILLED…AGAIN? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!"_

"_Alex, I…"_

"_YOU WHAT? YOU WANT TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY? Oh, never mind. The great and all-powerful Blunt can never be wrong! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO THE WORLD ANYMORE! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM. Don't you ever feel guilty about sending me away? What does your conscience say to you every time you ship me off to some foreign country? What does your heart tell you each time I ask for help but you just ignore it?"_

"_Alex, I…I don't know what to say."_

"_You know, when I was getting ready to go on my first mission, I was truly excited about it. I may not have acted it, but I was. I kept on thinking how cool it would be to follow my Uncle's footsteps. But after I came home, I knew I wanted nothing to do with you or any spy. It wasn't because I almost died. No, It was because I know you didn't care. You didn't care what I went through, you didn't care what I saw. You didn't care about me. You just cared about your stupid society. Whatever. Goodbye Mr. Blunt. If you ever try to contact Jack or me again, you'll be sorry. Trust me."_

End of Flashback

The incident had been seven years ago. M-16 had tried to get in touch with Alex a few times but the last time he sent them a bomb through the mail. Because Alex had so much information on the security in

M-16, it had fully infiltrated the detectors and the end results had not gone well for them.

"Alex?" a voice called from behind him.

Slowly turning around, Alex saw a dark-haired young woman. Her body had the slim hourglass figure that many women would kill for. Everything down to her fifty-dollar Chinese Laundry shoes was perfect. Slowly looking up at her face, he knew it was her. Sabina Pleasure.

"Yeah. That's me."

"So, how are you?" Sabina stared at him strait in the eyes. She could tell that he was doing well. His Gucci shirt and his Armani shoes. His hair was still the same, if not longer now. They covered his eyes giving him a mysterious glow. His well-toned chest and arms rippled throughout his body, the white shirt not doing much to hide it. All in all, Sabina could tell that he was perfect in every single way. That is, if you didn't look into his eyes. She could see betrayal hurt etched ever so clearly into them. Though he did the best to hide it, nothing could cover up the pain he had suffered.

"I'm fine." Alex replied, turning away. He gestured to an empty table, "Do you wanna go and sit down?"

"Sure."

They moved over to the table and Alex pulled her chair out. Daintily sitting down, he gently pushed the chair in. Once they were settled, the waiter came over and started talking.

"Would you like any drinks to start off with"

"I'll have a Shirley Temple" Sabina stated.

"I'll have a virgin margarita." Alex said, scanning over the menu.

"Okay, your drinks will be with you in a minute. Now, the special tonight is a lobster and crab dish. It's fresh lobster and crab nixed with olive oil and a dash of red wine. Brushed with a light butter sauce. The dish is very big. Usually advised to share between two people. I'm sure you lovely couple would be quite satisfied with it."

Sabina blushed. "We…we're…we're not…"

"No thank you ma'am. We'll be ready with our orders in a second though." Alex said nonchalantly, still looking at the menu.

'How does he not get embarrassed by that?' Sabina wondered to herself.

After they ordered, Alex sank a little into his chair, sighing in comfort.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Sabina squirmed in her chair a little, gazing away from Alex's firm stare.

"Nothing much. I just graduated with a masters."

"But, but you're only twenty-one right?"

"Yeah, I got enough college credit in High School that they let me skip a few year."

"Oh, where did you graduate from?"

"MIT"

"Wow. What are you majoring in?"

"Business engineering."

"Oh." Sabina knew that Alex wouldn't make this easier for her.

Flashback

After the incident with Damian Cray, Alex began to grow increasingly guilty. Guilty on so many levels. He felt guilty that he had made Jack worry so much about him. He felt guilty about killing the snake in the video game simulator, heck, he even felt guilty about the twig he broke by stepping on it. But the one constant thing that plagued him every moment of his life was Sabina. Her innocent life was endangered because of him and his actions. His dreams would be filled of flashbacks to that few hours. He would often wake up in sweat, screaming for dear life. Her eyes were like a curse. Always following him around with the terrified look. Finally Alex had had enough. He was just about to go insane with the guilt coated so thickly on him. He called her.

"Hello?" a voice called out.

"Hey, is Sabina there?" Alex asked into the receiver

"Yeah, hold on a minute." The voice answered back.

"…"

"Hey, Sabina here."

"Hi. It's Alex."

"…Rider?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" she spat out angrily.

"I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything." Alex thought to himself, _I'm sorry Sabina. I'm sorry for being your friend. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through because of me. I'm sorry for loving you, and I'm sorry for not being able to let you go. I'm sorry Sabina. I'm so sorry. _

"You're sorry? You're sorry?"

"Sab-" Alex's voice was edged with pain and confusion.

Sabina cut him off, " Is that supposed to make it all better? Is everything supposed to miraculously be all better because the strong and mighty Alex Rider said so? Because you didn't tell anyone about that freak Yassen, my father was killed. Because of you, my mom will never fully recover from the shock of the incident in France and from me being kidnapped, you know she's in a hospital right now having a machine pump her heart for her? Because of you, I was almost killed! Because of you, my life will never be the same again, and you say you're sorry?"

"Sabina, I know you're going through a lot right now, and I know that you might think that you're alone, and that you have no one who knows what you're going through, but I know how you're feeling and I-"

"No Alex, you can't even fathom an inkling of what I'm feeling right now. You go through life with a sad story over your head. 'Oh, I'm Alex Rider, my parents were murdered. I miss them so much, I really do!'

Well boo fucking hoo. You have no idea what it's like to miss your parents. You never even knew them! Sure you miss having them around. Sure you wonder what your life would have been like if they were alive, but you never grew up with them. You never depended on them. You never saw them at every waking moment of your life. You never got to know them! So don't tell me that you how I am feeling right now, Alex Mathew Rider, because you don't! You have no _idea_ what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Sabina," Alex snarled.

"You know, I used to look up to you, you were always so suave and smart. You never made a mistake and you were perfect. But now, I know you're not perfect. You're far from perfect. Too far to even function. You think you're this tragic story. Oh, my uncle died! Whoop-de-doo!"

Alex was getting angry, he didn't care when she insulted him, but his family was none of her business. "You think I like it? You think I enjoy not having parents or relatives? You think I enjoy being forced to risk my life and come back with no one but my nanny to be waiting? At least you have parents! AT LEAST YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE FUCKING PERSON WHO CARES FOR YOU! You know what? I may not know what it feels like to loose my parents, but that's because I never knew my parents. I never got to see what they looked like in person. I never got to get to know them. Ever! At least you had the pleasure of having them around. God Sabina, I never even got to talk to them!" Alex breathed a few times to settle down. "But I do know what it feels like to loose someone you love. I know what it feels like to have your heart and soul wrenched from you. I know what it feels like to hurt so much that you just want to end your life. Just to have one last glimpse at their face, just to hear their voice one more time. I _know_ that feeling. I've drowned myself far too many times into that feeling." Alex's raw voice stopped.

"I never knew. Alex I'm-" Alex could hear the sadness in Sabina's voice. The regretfulness, but he had to finish what he was saying.

"Ever since I was small, there have been mysterious killings happening around me. People I was friends with, people I admire, people I trust and love. Most of them were all killed. By the age of ten, I was afraid to have any friends because I knew they would be killed. No one ever found out the killer's identity but it didn't matter. They were already dead. The killings stopped once my Uncle was murdered. I actually began to trust people again and you were the first one I let in. I loved you Sabina. But now, I just don't know anymore. If that's what you really think of me, I don't think it would work out anyway. I truly am sorry Sabina. But you had no right to say those things. No right. Goodbye."

"Alex! Wait-" He had hung up.

End of Flashback.

Alex was surprised when he got the phone call from Sabina. It was one of those rare times when he would show any emotion at all.

* * *

Please review and help me come up with other ideas for this Fic! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was surprised when he got the phone call from Sabina. It was one of those rare times when he would show any emotion at all.

Flashback

"Alex here."

"H-hi. It's Sabina. Sabina Pleasure."

"Oh." The memory of the phone call came back to him. All those years ago. This was the girl who had broken his heart. Probably not as bad as he had thought at the time, but it was still pretty bad. "Hi."

"Hey, I-I was just wondering I-if if you would like. If you would like to. If you. I was just wondering if you could like to come have dinner with me sometime. I'm in town and I thought of you. There's this nice little restaurant down town. It's called Chef's Boutique." Sabina stuttered

"Wait. You were in town and you thought of me? How is that possible? I moved to Massachusetts a few years ago."

"I-I ahhh…."

"No matter. Yeah. Sure. How about this Sunday?"

"Sounds. Sounds great."

"Around five?"

"Yeah. Ok."

Alex hung up, still in a daze, even though he sounded quite confident on the phone. He hadn't thought of Sabina in over a year. Why had she decided to contact him now?

Dinner was basically uneventful, they chatted about meaningless junk. About homes, jobs, family, the weather. After desert, they stood up, and went to wait outside for the valets to get their cars. That was when Sabina confronted him.

Swiveling around on one foot, Sabina turned to face Alex.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for everything."

"For some reason, I remember faintly me saying those exact words, except I think I stuttered a bit."

Sabina couldn't tell if it was a joke, or not due to Alex's straight expressionless face.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, is that what this was all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"This. The phone call. The Dinner. This"

"Yes, but what do you mean?"

"I mean that what you calling me, just a way to get the guilt of what happened seven years ago off your shoulders?"

"Err… well. I guess you could call it that… but I really did want to see you."

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to worry about it. I've forgiven you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really?" Alex was confused. Instead of seeing a relieved look in her eyes, he saw worry.

"Yeah. I forgave you Sabina. Don't worry about it." Now Alex was sure of it. The more he began to spell it out for her, the more worried she looked.

"But, I accused you of many wrong things. I said that… well you know what I said. Why wouldn't you still be mad at you?"

"Uh," as the words rolled off of her tongue, Alex continued to steadily grow more and more confused, even if his face didn't show it. It was as if she was trying to get him to say he wasn't able to forgive her. "yeah, I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge for those kind of things…"

"But-but I – but I broke your heart! You even said it yourself!"

"Look, Sabina, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but as I've said for the pased few minutes, I forgive you. Now this is getting ridiculous. I'll see you around sometime." Alex pushed open the glass door as a rush of wind blew into the restaurant, as if eager to meet him. He walked with a confidence, it almost made him seem arrogant, but not quite. The moving air caught at the flaps of his trench coat, causing it to billow out behind him.

'Wow, that was one of the most perfect exits I've ever seen. Everything down to his hand dragging though his hair was so cliché but oh so awesome. He himself is awesome. I wish I didn't have to do this. Damn Thorndike.'

Alex was inwardly battling with himself, wondering what was going on inside of Sabina's mind. Why was she trying to get Alex to say he wasn't forgiving her? Or was that what she was trying to do? Slowing down his car, Alex pulled onto the side of a street. Thorndike Ave to be exact. He walked a block, savoring the feeling of the cool spring air. It had just began to get warm again, and that feeling was nice. Off in the distance, the sun was setting and would soon be lost within the large builings that were built downtown.

He walked into the bakery. Fresh scents of baking bread and sweet spices came rushing at him as soon as he opened the door.

A small _ding_ sounded. The baker looked up at Alex, a smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome! Welcome! What would you like to have Mr. Rider? Perhaps a nice load of Lola's banana bread? Or a few strawberry muffins?"

Alex smiled at David's warm greetings. Somehow, David managed to make each and every one of his customers feel appreciated and important. "Those sound marvolous David. I'll have two loafs of banana bread, and four muffins please. And how many times do I need to ask you to call me Alex?"

The man gave a jolly laugh, "But it is improper to call a customer by their first name no matter how friendly you are! Here are your orders Mr. Rider. That will be a total of $10.57. And Lola asked me to put a cinnamon raisin cookie in the bag the next time you came. She's trying out a new recipe."

"Thank you David. You are too kind. I'm sure everything will be delicious as usual."

"Goodbye now!"

Alex stepped out of the store, not knowing that he would every day curse that action.

As soon as he was a few meters away from the bakery, two men cloaked in black hoods took hold of him. They knocked him on the head, and dragged him into the nearest alleyway. Everything was dark and musty. Alex was still too dazed from the blow to see anything clearly, but was quickly recovering. As soon as he had taken in his surroundings and was adjusted to the dim light, he got into preparation mode.

Alex stood up, hands in their ready position, held firmly in fists, up by his face. Turning around to see where the men were, he saw that two others had joined the first two and they were looking at him with amusement.

"You think that you can take us on?"

"I know that I can take you on. Common, try me."

They came fast and hard, but obviously not fast enough. Alex ducked all of their punches by dropping to the ground, and just as they were right behind his, he swiveled his leg around tripping the hooded men. Quickly scrambling up, they rushed at him again, except they were ready this time. Each aimed for a different part. Alex blocked and kicked all the flailing arms away. Again, they got up and started circling him. They charged at once, and Alex dropped to his hands. Raising his torso into the air, he started spinning around, his legs acting as if they were helicopter wings. Suddenly there were four more men. They had run into the ally to help their accomplices.

The more Alex fought them, the more the men grew. As soon as he took down one, another five would come. It was scarily turning out to be like the Matrix. Right after when Neo meets with the oracle and fights all the agent smiths, except that he wasn't 'the one' and he was getting tired. Finally, one unexpected blow at the stomach made him fall, and he felt his arms and legs being bound together, and his mouth being gagged. Not having enough energy to fight anymore, he just lay there, dejected on the ground. He was roughly lifted off the hard cement and dumped into the back of a pickup truck, where he was blind folded. They left the ally, his brown paper bag of bread and muffins lay forgotten.

Not being able to see or move or make any noise all together, Alex just lay there, straining his ears to hear scraps of information that was being said from inside the truck. The little window was open in the back so he could understand most of the things being said. They seemed to have forgotten that he was only a few feet away and able to hear everything.

Alex didn't know how long it had been since they started on the road, but after what seemed like hours, the truck slowly bumped to a stop. He knew they were somewhere far far away from the city because the beeping and honking noises of the city faded away quite some time ago. The truck had bounced and jolted along the road and Alex heard the crunching noise of gravel. They had driven on an unpaved road.

Two burly men had lifted Alex out of the back and carried him into a house. They dropped him onto a cold cement floor and locked the room shut as they left.

"Master, we have brought him. He is in the dungeon as we speak."

"Excellent. You know that I am a fair master, so because you all have done what I have asked of you, you will each receive an extra spoonful of porridge tonight for supper."

"Thank you master, you are too generous." The men chanted ceremoniously, bowing again and again as they retreated out of the room.

"Fredrick, summon the lady." Fredrick, who only left his master's side when to do his bidding, bowed and answered with a quick 'yes' before scurrying off to do as he was told. A few minutes later, he came back in, this time a dignified lady following behind.

"Ah, lady. Thank you Fredrick. You may retire to your room."

"What do you want Thorndike? I did what you asked." The lady was the only one who spoke to Master in such a manner. She was the only one who dared talk back to him.

"Well of course you did. All I want is the report. Will you be able to attain his friendship?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah." She answered sullenly.

"You are under my power, or do you not remember? I saved your parents from dying and the price I asked was for you to be my servant until you carried out my initial plan. And let me remind you again, if you do dare to defy my orders, your parents will die, a painfully slow death." He said, still smiling.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. Her jaw was locked together firmly.

"Now, my dear, you know what the rest of your orders are. You may retire to your bed." She turned around and was about to open the door when he spoke again. "He's hear my dear. He's in the dungeon right now and I wouldn't try to help him escape if I were you." Her eyes blazed with anger. She twisted the doorknob with such a force that it broke off. Kicking open the door, she heard him laugh and call gently, "Goodnight Sabina."


End file.
